


Tiny Time Tot

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reunions, Running Away, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: After a drunk night with the Doctor, something unexpected comes along. Not wanting to be rejected and brokenhearted, you run.





	Tiny Time Tot

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I finally found Doctor Who to start watching AGAIN from the beginning and of course, found fan fiction and therefore led me to here to write my own. Don't judge me too hard. This was the first thing that popped into my head. Pumped it out within two hours. Once the ball started rolling, I couldn't stop. SO, here it is. Much love to you all!

You try not to remember what it was like to have the Doctor's hands on your bare skin as he lavished you with attention, but it was rather difficult as you pack your things so close to the bed where you and the Doctor had made love. And now you were running while he was out. It was one night almost two months ago and neither you or the Doctor had thought anything of it. Too caught up in the moment with copious amounts of alien alcohol that had fueled your desire and gave you the chance to act on your crush. You'd fallen for the Doctor the moment that you'd met him, with his beautiful brown eyes, spiky hair and quirky grin. But, he only had eyes for Rose. Which is why he was gone for the moment. The two of them were exploring something strange going on in the city you'd landed in, and thankfully (and maybe coincidentally) it was near your home. This was the place that you'd first met the Doctor and Rose, so naturally, he'd assumed that this was where you'd lived. It'll only make getting away easier.

  
With your bag packed, you lovingly ran your hand over the TARDIS saying your goodbyes before you stepped out of the box and went to find a taxi or the closest bus station to get you home.

  
A taxi had come first, and after you'd made yourself comfortable in the backseat, with the TARDIS in the rearview mirror, you pulled out the reason for your departure from the Doctor. A pregnancy test that read positive. A tiny Time Lord was growing within you, and it was never something that you would've expected to happen, but no way were you going to give up the only piece of the man you loved. You could only hope the baby was as close to human as possible to not warrant suspicion from medical providers. Putting the test back into your pocket for the moment, you stare out the window and wonder if he'd even notice if you were gone.

  
Laughter bounced around the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose entered, but there was no greeting back. He calls your name, listening to it echo for a moment before he goes in search of you. You're not in the library, the kitchen, the bathroom or your bedroom. With a pained feeling, the Doctor realizes that you were gone, the absence of your things being the final piece.

  
"She's gone?" Rose asks, a little in shock.

  
"She's gone," he repeats softly. "But, why?"

  
There was no note, no goodbye and no sign of where you'd gone. You never mentioned any family, so there was no one to visit to see if you'd gone to see them. You were just _gone_.

  
The TARDIS whirred, speaking to the Doctor and Rose watched while he twisted and turned a few knobs here and there until he got what he was looking for. A projection of your last few moments within the machine played for the Doctor and Rose, showing them you walking around with a sad smile on your face as you looked around inside for the last time. He followed you until you reached the door, staring at you as you gave the TARDIS a final glance goodbye. And then you were gone again.

  
"That wasn't very helpful at all," Rose says, even more confused than before.

  
The Doctor stood with his back to her, fixated on the last spot your hand was before you walked away. Memories of those same hands on his body flicked through his mind, but before they could choke him with the sadness of never feeling it again, he shook his head and focused on his next destination, locking away the slight anger he felt at you abandoning him. Rose said nothing, only observing the Doctor as his brows remained furrowed and his eyes filled with his concentration to forget.

  
_A few weeks later..._

  
You were coming along nicely in your pregnancy, starting to show but overall completely healthy. So far nothing strange had popped up to warrant concern with the baby, and the spare room you'd turned into a nursey was beginning to take shape as well. Work was mundane, as nothing could compare to the adventures you'd gone on in the universe, but it paid your bills and put food on the table. Your friends had welcomed you back with gusto, wanting to know everything about your travels and your mysterious companion. It was hard talking about him at first, and when they found out that he was the father, they'd instantly become mother hens. It wasn't his fault that you'd left, you'd told them over and over, and finally, they had accepted it.

  
The peace of being left alone could only last so long, and your reading time was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. Swinging your feet down from the footstool in front of your rocking chair, you made your way to the front of your apartment and peeked through the peephole. For a small minute, you'd prayed that it was him, that he'd found you and he'd tell you how much he missed you and wanted you to come back to travel with him again. But alas, it wasn't him but another man you were very familiar with.

  
With a grin, you opened your door and were met face to face with the handsome Captain Jack Harkness.

  
"(Y/n)," he purrs, "looking beautiful as ever." He holds his arms open and you accept his hug, feeling your heart burst as he squeezes you. Jack pulls back, holding you at arm's length and squints as his gaze travels over your body. They grow wide when they land on your bump, and quickly come back up to meet yours. "It's mine, isn't it?" he jokes, and the two of you burst into laughter.

  
"Come in, Jack. I'll explain. But first, did anyone follow you?"

  
"No. Just little ol' me."

  
You close the door and follow him into the living room, going right back to your rocking chair. Jack lounges on your couch, one leg crossed over the other and his arms spread out on the back, the picture of relaxed.

  
"Well?" he asks expectantly.

  
"It's his."

  
"His? Oh. _Oh. Really?_ Well, this is some news. If you're here, he doesn't know does he?"

  
"No. I left while he and Rose were out. They don't know this is where I live. How did you find me by the way?"

  
"I keep tabs on everyone I care about," he says, shrugging as if it's everyday news.

  
"You're a horrible liar, Jack. Rose sent you didn't she?"

  
"She may have mentioned that you disappeared and that she and the Doctor were worried something had happened to you."

  
"Why would the Doctor be worried? He has Rose. I was the third wheel that wanted adventure. Not his 'companion'."

  
Jack pursed his lips, nodding his head thoughtfully. You wave off what he was going to say next, deciding to go to the kitchen to make something to eat for the two of you as a distraction. You knew that Jack had gotten up when you hear music start playing, and a few moments later, he's joining you in the kitchen, holding his hand out.

  
"May I have this dance?"

  
You can't help but smile and take his hand, letting him lead and twirl you around the kitchen. He lets you go when the song ends and joins in on helping you make dinner, before setting the table when it's done. It's peaceful while you eat, and Jack stays until you go to bed. The door across the hall from yours piques his curiosity and he opens it, eyes growing wide with awe.

  
A galaxy themed nursery greets him, with little glow in the dark planets and stars on the ceiling. In one corner, almost hidden by the dark paint, a tiny TARDIS hovers almost protectively above the crib. Royal blue furniture sits waiting for its little guest to arrive, ready to be used. Jack slowly closes the door, leaves a note that he'll be back and leaves the apartment. He stands at the front door, looking up to the sky for a moment before walking to his ship. He was supposed to return to Rose and the Doctor, but he couldn't stand to do it. (Y/n) was still clearly heartbroken, and it'd only break her trust if he went to them. Everything happens in time and the Doctor will come when he's needed.   
So, Jack takes his leave, promising himself that he'll come back to check on her.

  
You're not surprised when you find that Jack has left, but unlike you when you'd left the Doctor, there was a note for you to find.

  
_I'll be back, sweetheart._

  
Life goes on while you wait for Jack to come back, steadily growing bigger day by day.

  
And in the middle of the night, the sound that you hadn't heard in so long wakes you up. The TARDIS had arrived.

  
"Doctor," you breathe out, laying there in your bed.

  
Ever so slowly, you climb out from under your covers, toss on a robe and step out into the hallway. The nursery door is cracked a bit, so you push it open the rest of the way and feel your heart skip. There he stands, with his back to you and his head turned upright as he gazes at the ceiling.

  
"It's beautiful," he says quietly.

  
Of course, he knew you were there. His shoulders are hunched over, the telltale sign that his hands are in his pockets and you've never wanted anything more than to run your hands up his back to see him stand tall again.

  
"Where's Rose?" you ask him after a few minutes of quiet.

  
"She's with her mum. She told me I needed to come see you."

  
The Doctor hasn't turned around yet, and you were anxious about what you were going to face when he does. Or maybe you should go to him. But you were stuck in your spot. A quiet gasp leaves you as the baby kicks rather hard, and it makes the Doctor finally spin around. His eyes are wild, that much you can see from the slight glow in the room, and you wonder how much he's holding back.

  
Not wanting to flip all the lights on, you only turn on the lamp, letting both of you see each other better. Immediately the Doctor's eyes go to your bump.

  
"Is this why you left? You wanted a family?" Something flashed in his eyes. "Is it Jack's?"

 

You laugh, thinking of when Jack teased you about it being his.

 

"She isn't Jack's."

  
The Doctor's brows raised in surprise. "She? She's a girl?"

  
You nod, letting a small smile grace your lips. It was a sight the alien had missed, and he hoped he could see a real one again.

 

"Why did you leave, (Y/n)? Why didn't you say something to me or to Rose? Did I do something?"

  
She kicks again, and you wince at the blow to your ribs.

  
"Yes," you say softly, "you did do something, Doctor."

  
He's immediately crestfallen; his soft brown eyes filled with pain and he can't seem to meet yours.

 

"What was it that I did?"

  
You reach out for his hand and place it where he can feel your daughter move.

  
"This."

  
His eyes snap up to yours, shock and awe replacing the sadness.

  
"She's... she's mine?"

  
"The night we drank too much. I knew it was only a one-time thing and I've seen the way you look at Rose and I couldn't come between that so as soon as I found out, I left. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want my heart broken. You can come see her anytime, Doctor. And I'll tell her everything about you."

  
Without saying anything back, the Doctor kneels down and places both hands on your belly, before pressing a kiss to the center. It excites the little life within you and responds by stretching.

  
"Timelords can only have a child with someone that is compatible with them. The romanticized term is soul mate. It is true then. That is what you are to me." He stands up, keeping his hands where they are but gives you that look that pins you to the spot and you can't look away. "Come home, (Y/n). I miss you. I need you. The TARDIS... it's lonely inside without you."

  
"I love you," you blurt out, instantly biting the inside of your cheek after.

  
"It's about time you said it," he chuckles. "Rose... she's got quite the eye for these things. Made me see what I couldn't until you were gone. I love you too, darling. Now, come home? Please?"

  
"Always, Doctor. Always."


End file.
